Truly Mystic: The Beginning
by WatIfAngel93
Summary: She should have known that the way we are does not define what path we shall take. For her, her path was like a maze, never being able to find her way out. Being who she was, she should have know the consequences of being Truly Mystic.Dan/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saved

She sat down against a table that was settled in the middle of the room. It was Clockworks all seeing room. Why she was there in the first place wasn't very clear to her anyway. All she knew so far was that she was going into hiding. Where, she didn't know. Clockwork was working out all the details. She just had to do what she was told.

She scowled at the thought.

Usually she did what she wanted, but over the past few months she had been a puppet. A lowly puppet for the darkest being in the ghost zone and living world. But now… she wanted to get out. Everything was destroyed because she followed the orders of a madman. She reflected when Clockwork approached her after she was destroying one of the many cities in her past.

_Flashback…_

_Mystic sent another one ecto- beams at a nearby building, completely demolishing it. Her ecto- beams were basically an array of energy forced into beams which were shot from her hands. They were black and eerie, like herself. Even as a teen she dressed in black, to preserve her individuality. But it had became her._

_She put her hands on her hips and sighed. More police cars, how riveting. The officers stepped out of the car and held up there guns._

"_Surrender Mystic! Or we'll be forced to use-"_

"_Me, surrender?" she said. "You have got to be kidding."_

_She moved her hand to her lips and blew a kiss at them, but as she did a black mist escaped her mouth and moved quickly to her victims who would soon feel the affects of her Mist of Destruction, or Mystic Kiss, which was what the humans who didn't know her called it. As the Mist touched them they screamed as it began devouring their skin until they were nothing more than a pile of skeletons. _

_She turned and blew another Mystic Kiss, that would take care of the rest of the town and its citizens. She smirked and was about to walk away when she saw him in the distance. The man who she had been best friends with so many years ago but left behind, along with the rest of her family and friends who she thought were dead._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked with spite in her voice._

_He crossed his arms and smirked. "What's wrong Sam, surprised to see an old friend."_

_She shook her head angrily. "No, I thought you were dead, along with everyone else."_

_He sighed and walked closer to her. "I was-"_

"_Save the explanation for later Daniel, stick to the plan." Clockwork said as he appeared out of thin air._

_Dan glared at the ghost. "Right. Like I would tell her anything now."_

_Clockwork walked towards Mystic. "My, my Samantha, you're all grown up now."_

_Mystic merely crossed her arms. "My name is Mystic Clockwork."_

"_Nice too see you too," Clockwork said._

"_Why are you here?" Mystic asked in an annoyed tone before she began to walk away. "He'll surely send someone to kill you if I don't."_

"_But you wont… because I'm the only way that you'll be able to get out."_

_Mystic stopped and turned quickly to look t him. Dan had the look of seriousness etched into his face._

"_W-what do you mean get out?"_

_Clockwork smiled. "Just as I said it. I know for a fact that you do not want this life. And that you do not want to work in servitude for such an evil being. You can help me stop him."_

"_I'm no hero Clockwork."_

_Dan stepped in. "We see that. But from what the Dreamcatcher has said about your dreams… you don't want to be a villain either."_

_Mystic stared at him. He still had the same mess black hair and piercing blue eyes that still haunted her dreams just as they did when they were teenagers. She averted her eyes._

"_Why would you be helping me, after all I've done?"_

_Clockwork placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because you have the power to end all this, along with Daniel. You became what you are out of fear, regret and vendetta. Everything you did in the future will come crashing down on you, that is punishment enough for your crimes."_

_Mystic stared at him for a long time. "He may be listening."_

"_Daniel is blocking anyone from listening to us. To protect your life." Clockwork told her._

_Dan mearly crossed his arms at the comment. Mystic smiled sadly._

"_Fine…"_

_Clockwork smiled and nodded. "It is done then, meet me at my tower tomorrow, we will discuss the plans there."_

_End Flashback…_

Dan flew down the hall the led to Clockworks all seeing room. Sam- no, Mystic was here. Sam had left a long time ago. He knew she was never coming back. He opened the door and seen her sitting there, peering inside of Clockworks mirror with interest. Dan merely stood there for a while.

"You know I remember the last time we stood in this room together." Mystic stated, surprising Dan. "Memories have started returning to me, how or why I don't know."

Dan shrugged. "It was a long time ago, small memories like that fade away."

She smiled at looked at him with her piercing black eyes. "But they shouldn't. Every moment is precious."

Dan gave her a sigh as a response as he powered down, leaving him standing in a black muscle shirt and cargo pants that were tucked into combat boots that completed the ensemble.

"Quite a get up." Mystic commented.

"Who's there too impress." Dan pointed out as he walked over to her.

Mystic stared at him as he looked at her as if he were waiting for something. "What?"

Dan shrugged. "Nothing."

Mystic rose an eyebrow. "I'm not changing into my human form, so you can forget even asking."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Your going to have to anyway. Where we're going you cant walk around in your get up."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Dan gave her a pointed look. "Oh come on."

Her outfit was a bit much to be walking down the street. She wore a sleek skin tight outfit that was elastic so she could move quickly and fight better. It seemed like a leotard that was split in the middle and showed he curvaceous body that would make men think anything but descent thoughts. Two small daggers were in their holsters on either of her legs just below the tight shorts she wore. Her black high heel boots went all the way up to her knees and zipped up the sides. The mask that hid her identity fit perfectly but were pointed at the ends to fit her face perfectly.

"You might as well do it now."

"Why, to make you happy? I don't live to please you." Mystic stated before turning away from him.

Before Dan could retort Clockwork entered with an white bottle in his hand. He looked at the annoyed looks on each of their faces.

"What happened here?"

Mystic shook her head. "Nothing, where are you two taking me?"

Clockwork set the bottle on the table before speaking. "2010, Amity park."

Mystic's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Dan smirked. "Told ya."

Mystic growled at him. "Don't test me Phantom!"

"Don't growl at me Witch!" he retorted.

"Both of you!" Clockwork yelled. "Your are both going to be working together. For goodness sakes your adults fighting like kittens."

"Oh what I'm gonna do to her is nowhere near as painful as what you think I might do!" Dan growled while he glared at Mystic.

"Reading minds again? And you are not to harm Mystic, she is in our favor. We need to-."

Mystic shook her head. "I don't want to go."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Your such a child."

Mystic turned to him sharply and held her fist so tightly together an ecto ball started to form. "And your not!"

"Mystic!" Clockwork exclaimed. "If you truly want out of this life, this is a sacrifice you have to make."

Mystic merely sighed in defeat as he continued. "Now in this bottle is a potion that will conceal yourselves, so that he wont be able to find you."

Mystic stared at it silently. Clockwork looked at her.

"After you drink this, there's no going back, because you will fall unconscious and I will transport you too you're destination. Where you can live in peace."

Mystic shook her head. "I wont go back."

Clockwork nodded and handed it to her. "Only half the bottle…"

She nodded and took the bottle in her hand. She lifted into her lips and sipped the dark liquid. She immediately fell out cold, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life as We Know It…

Mystic opened the door to a small bookstore and walked in, reading the piece of paper in her hand as she went. She was currently in her human form. Her long black raven hair was tied in a loose side ponytail and she wore black jeans with a sweater to match. You could practically feel the irritancy just by her expression.

"Dan!" She called into no where.

The halfa suddenly appeared behind her in phantom form. "You called?"

She turned sharply. "Did you know about this?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Oh don't give me that! You and Clockwork planned this whole little thing out!" Mystic yelled at him. "'Go to the bookstore on 4th street, there you will find you place of inhabitance.' What the hell!" She crossed her arms in a huff. "God I hate Clockwork!"

"Get a grip." Dan rolled his eyes. "He set an entirely new life here for us, so that you, the biggest brat in the world, could get a second chance."

Mystic glared at him. "I am not a brat! And change back before someone sees you. I've known you since the second grade and I still don't see any improvement in your I.Q."

Dan glared at her but changed back none the less. He wore a white button up shirt and a black leather jacket over it, along with dark blue jeans. The outfit really did improve his looks by showing how masculine he actually was.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing of importance." She walked over to a random shelf. "Hamlet, Julius Caesar, Much Ado about Nothing, they have some of the greatest works of Shakespeare here."

"Yes, its from my private collection." They both turned to look at the old woman who had entered the room. Mystic could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before, with her silver gray hair, and her green dashiki and cane. The thing that really looked familiar was the pendant hanging from her necklace, which was a round silver charm with a black M on it.

The old woman smiled at them. "Hello, I'm Melinda, the owner, I take it you are Amelia Stymic and Daniel Haphtom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dan and Mystic gave each other confused looks at the names. Mystic tried her best to be polite and shook the woman's hand with a smile on her face.

"Like wise." Mystic said.

Melinda nodded. "Now I trust you will take good care of this shop? Dream catcher is a truly good friend of mine."

Dan's eyes widened. "Dream catcher?"

She suddenly laughed. "Oh sorry, you may not know him by his nickname; Carter is what you may know him by."

Mystic raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Carter. Of course we'll take care of the shop. That's what Carter and Clockwork wanted."

She winced when Dan elbowed her in the ribs. She suddenly realized her mistake.

Her tension eased when the old woman laughed. "Yes of course. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Dan and Mystic froze on the spot. "What?"

"Carter told me that you were in a relationship? How long have you been together?" she urged.

Mystic bit back her tongue while Dan spoke for them. "For a while…"

"Lovely, I'll show you around." She said before turning to go to the back of the store.

Mystic grabbed Dan's arm. "Okay, I can deal with running a bookstore, I can deal with living with you, but pretending to be your girlfriend is pure torture!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Likewise. What the hell where they thinking when they put this life together!"

"Only the two idiot ghost's know." Mystic said. "Come on, before she realizes we're gone. And we have to at least try to act a little like a couple."

Dan sighed. "Or act like we did when were 17."

Mystic looked at him in shock before she followed him to the back, remembering there senior year in highschool. They tried their best to be polite why the old woman showed them everything in the store, including there one bed room apartment above the bookstore. It included a pretty big living room, a kitchen and one bathroom. Mystic bit back scowling at the one bedroom. She would not be the one sleeping on the couch or the floor, and she would be sure of it.

Mystic stopped at a small photo on the shelf above the medium sized television set. It was of two woman, one dressed in completely black, and the other dressed in white, though they could be other colors considering the photo was black and white. The woman in black was all to familiar to her, but so was the other woman, they were twins. Though the woman in black held onto more.

"Melinda, if you don't mind me asking, who are these woman?" Mystic asked jestering to the photo.

Melinda smiled warmly to her. "Me and my twin sister when we were younger. We were quite the dime's don't you think?"

Mystic smiled and nodded. "What your sister's name?"

Dan rose an eyebrow and made a mental link with her. "_Why are prying into her personal business?"_

"_This woman… she's too familiar." Mystic said, before adding. "And stop getting in my head!"_

" Her name is Marie." Melinda laughed,." You two kids take good care of my bookstore. Everything within it, besides my personal belongings and pictures, is yours, I'm going to live with my son in Colorado. I wont need all of this."

"Thanks." Dan said.

After she packed all her things, Dan helped her with her bags to the taxi downstairs. Mystic, strangely, enjoyed the old woman's company, but sadly she was leaving.

She waved to them as the taxi drove away. "And the keys are in your room. Enjoy! Dream catcher said he would check in on you in a month!"

Once she was well down the street Mystic sighed. "Well here we go, crappy life 101."

Dan rolled his eyes when she walked in the store. "I'm going to turn Dreamcatcher human, and then kill him."

A/N What do you think? It's not the best but I had to gt it going again. And the next chapter will explain more about the plot and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Faking It…

Dream

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?" the 17 year old muttered quietly and nestled closer into his chest.

Danny Fenton/Phantom looked down at her. "Won't your parents be kind of worried that you're here, with the guy they forbade you to date?"

She smirked. "Forbade? Wow, those English tutoring lessons must be paying off. "She sighed. "No, I told them that we would be studying with Jazz and Tucker, and as soon as I said Jazz's name they agreed. They seriously think she'll be a good influence to me."

The halfa sighed and continued to look up at the night sky. Sam was only half lying. They did study, but it was with Tucker and Valerie, and they only studied for an hour and a half. Tucker and Valerie had snuck off somewhere, as usual, so they decided to come up to the Ops Center.

Sam opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend. "What are you so worried about?"

"Who said I was worried?" Danny asked smartly.

"Danny, you can't answer a question with another question, and I'm the smart allic in this relationship." Sam joked. "Now, same question."

"I'm not worried. But, if your parents call my parents, then I'll get grounded and then I'll have to go through the whole sneaking out to ghost hunt thing, and-"

She stopped his rambling with a quick kiss. "Dan, you're worried."

Danny smirked. "Dan? That sounds pretty mature."

"Don't get wrapped around it." Sam warned him. "I like Danny, it's the only thing I've called you by since 2nd grade."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright, but in phantom form I am Dan Phantom."

"Fine. "Sam said. "Dan Phantom it is." She settled in his arms and started to fall asleep. "Danny…"

"What?"

She smiled tiredly. "I like Dan too…"

Switch Over

"Dan!" Sam exclaimed in her Mystic form from below him. "I swear to god you are the most stubborn ghost I have ever met."

Danny smirked. "Thank you, I like to live up to that reputation."

She rolled her black eyes. "Whatever, you know I can't control how I fly yet, and you're purposely teasing me."

Danny flew backwards with his hands behind his head. "Am not."

"Yes you are." She called to him as he went invisible.

She suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, she felt him lean his head on her shoulder. "Am not."

She smiled. "You know how this is going to end."

He sighed. "Yes madam."

"Good boy." She said before turning around to kiss him. "You're learning quickly Phantom."

He smiled and flew backwards away from her. He smile turned to a smirk as he heard her annoyed sigh.

"Dan! Dan! Dan!"

End Dream

"Dan!!!" The halfa groaned as the 25 year old stood over him, attempting to wake him from his sleep. He did not want to wake up for this particular day.

"Dan, come on we're opening remember?" Mystic told him. "We got a lot to do."

Dan buried his head underneath his pillow, blocking out the day the best he could. "Leave me alone Mystic."

Mystic sighed and sat down on the arm rest while crossing her arms. "I see you're still not a morning person."

"No I am, but sleeping on an old couch for a week might make you a little irritable." He muttered.

"Oh give me a break; you've probably lain on worst things." Mystic commented. "So come on, I even made breakfast."

Dan looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "For who?"

Mystic smiled. "Us, If we got to be stuck with each other why not make the best of it."

Dan sighed and slowly sat up. "I see you got your humanity back."

Mystic glared at him. "You had to break the moment." She stood up. "Just for that, you're doing all the heavy lifting."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Over my dead body."

"That can be accomplished pretty quickly Dan." Mystic smirked before walking over to the kitchen.

"In what universe could you possibly beat me?" Dan called to her.

"This one." Mystic called to him. "And the other one. That's two universes where I could beat your butt!"

Dan rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom where he could shower. She loved when she aggravated him. She suddenly felt a cold chill run over her body as she walked to the kitchen.

"Not now." She whispered knowing it was coming.

Her eyes turned a dead black, and her hair flared around her in a non existent wind. Random objects rose through the air from the force of her power, surrounded by a black aura.

"Stop!" she commanded. "I said STOP!!"

Suddenly the plates and other objects dropped to the ground, breaking in the process. Her hair fell loosely back to her shoulders, and her eyes returned to they're normal purple. This couldn't be happening.

She hadn't felt her powers fight against her since before she became an assassin, back then she gave into it, taking her on this path. She was not going to let it happen again. She had to figure something out, before Dan found out.

"What happened?" Mystic looked up at Dan who was dressed in a gray t-shirt and black cargo pants, ready to start the day.

She nervously started to clean everything up. "Uh, nothing just a little accident."

Dan raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers; everything rose in the air and put itself back to where they were supposed to be. Manipulation of objects was another trick he had picked up over the years, among many.

Mystic sighed and stood up. "Thanks, since when have you been able to do that?"

"Since when have you been interested in my powers?" Dan asked smartly. He rolled his eyes when she glared at him. "I learned it a few years ago."

Mystic smiled smugly. "Thank you for starting an actual conversation with me."

Dan crossed his arms and looked at the pancakes. "So you did actually make breakfast?"

Mystic smiled proudly. "Yep."

He grabbed a plate. "I see you're still a vegetarian."

"Yep." Mystic said. "Probably my only tie to the old me."

"The old you?" Dan asked. "You mean Sam?"

Mystic glared at him. "Yes, Sam. Why'd you ask about her?"

Dan shrugged and leaned against the kitchen counter to eat. "You're bound to run into her, Mystic."

Mystic sighed and turned away from him. She knew he was right.

**TRULY MYTIC**

"COME ON Danny!" she yelled as she attempted to pull the ghost boy down the side walk. "You promised!"

Danny Fenton sighed. "That was before you told me Mr. Lancer was going to be there. He's alright when I see him school but this isn't school. This is real life."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down. This is the first bookstore to open in Amity Park with a decent owner. I heard she was really nice."

"From who?"

"My grandma. She's like this cool old lady or something. And she and my grams were really close friends." She told him. "So stop making me pull you all the way there."

Danny sighed and started walking next to her. They had been friends since 2nd grade and she still hadn't changed a bit. But that's what he loved about her. He followed her as she opened the door to the bookstore and stepped in. The place was old fashioned, but cozy to say the least.

His eyes fell upon a young woman who stood behind the cash register with her backs to them. Her black hair nearly fell to her waist, which was the first thing Sam notice. Her gray eyes scanned the bookcase in front of her from behind her thin glasses. She was leaning up to try to get a book from the top shelf; she acted as if she didn't hear the small bell ring as they came in.

"Dan can you come help me please?" the woman called to the back of the store.

A muscular man with messy black hair and green eyes walked in with a large box of what looked to be books. His unshaved face made him look tough with his muscles and his sturdy expression.

"You called your highness?" he said sarcastically.

The woman glared at him. "Could you please get that book from the top shelf? Its not supposed to be there and I 'm trying to get everything in order."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Sure, on top of all the heavy lifting I have to do, I'll somehow fit your little problems with mine."

Before she could open her mouth to retort Sam cleared her throat, getting the two adults attention. The woman, looked momentarily stunned by them, but her expression quickly changed. She fixed her thin glasses a little before smiling at them.

"Sorry about that, can I help you?" she said politely.

Sam nodded. "Um yeah, I was wondering if Mrs. Fredrick was here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean Melinda?" Sam nodded. "She went to live with her son, and she sold the bookstore to me and my boyfriend here." The man glared at her.

Sam opened her mouth to say something when the bell interrupted her. They all looked to see Mr. Lancer standing there with his teaching uniform on and a small bag in hand.

"Sam, Danny?" he said. "This is a surprise."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

"Well Danny being here is a surprise. "Lancer said. His eyes landed on Mystic and he gasped. "Well, I take it you're the beautiful owner of this fine establishment?"

"Uh, yes I am." She said. "I'm Amelia Stymic call me Mia, it's nice to meet you Mr…"

"Lancer." He said. "I prefer people to call me by my professional teaching name." he said. "How long have you lived in Amity Park?"

Mystic held back scoffing at his flirting. "My boyfriend, Dan Haphtom and I just moved here a week ago."

Lancer looked at the taller and more muscular man than he was. "OH, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Haphtom. You have quite a beautiful woman at your side, and a great bookstore."

"Thanks." Dan said dryly.

"Did you need help with something Mr. Lancer?" Mystic cut in before he could say else to the annoyed Dan.

Lancer smiled at her. "Yes could you direct me to the short stories, I'm dieing to get my hands on The Dead by James Joyce."

"Its over there, I'll show you while Dan kindly helps these two out. "She said quickly.

"Mia…" he growled. She just smiled sweetly at him. "Fine."

She smirked at him as she led Lancer over to a small section in the corner of the bookstore.

Dan sighed and averted his eyes from the two. "What did you need?"

"Uh Romeo and Juliet." Sam said.

He opened a binder in front of him and looked at the list of books. "Back of the store, in the plays."

"Thanks." Sam said quickly, pulling Danny with her.

Mystic came to stand next to him, a smile on her face. "You handled that well."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're a cruel woman Mystic."

"Mia." She corrected him. "And I'm not the cruel one here."

She saw Lancer ogling at her from a distant; it sent a disgusted shiver through her.

"Hey Dan?"

"What?"

Mystic wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Deal with it. I do not want to get on anyone's bad side, and I really don't want to have to hurt Mr. Lancer for staring at me." She said.

She could tell he was rolling his eyes, but he wrapped his hands around her slim waist regardless. She smiled. It felt nice.

"You two sure are affectionate."

"Danny!"

They pulled apart to see Sam and Danny standing in front of the counter, Danny with a smirk, and Sam with an annoyed expression.

"What?"

"You're being rude." Sam said.

Mystic pulled away from Dan quickly and straightened her clothes. "Sorry, I guess we got a little out of hand." Dan glared at her again. "So, what do ya need?"

Sam handed her the book. "I was kind of surprised you had it. Your last copy."

Mystic glanced at the book. "Wow, I mean, you're a Shakespeare fan?"

Sam nodded. "Most of his tragedies, Hamlet, Julius Caesar, King Lear. But I'm in the mood for Romeo and Juliet."

"Interesting," Mystic said. "I favor that the most. They actually said they loved each other except showing each other physically like some of the romantic junk people write lately, when I was around your age my first love quoted the play on our first date."

Dan glared at her. She was letting out too much information to them. Mystic caught his glare and immediately realized what she did.

Sam laughed. "Wow, he must have been sweet."

Mystic smiled at Dan a little. "Yep, he sure was."

They were in a brief silence before they heard Danny gasp a little. Dan saw the blue mist come from his mouth, but he ignored it, preparing for the excuse to leave.

"Uh Sam, we have to get back home, quick. My parents are gonna kill me if I'm late again." He lied.

Sam nodded and quickly put money on the counter. "Well it was nice meeting you, Mia, bye!"

Dan and Mystic watched as Danny pulled Sam out of the store. Mystic had a smirk on her face.

"Do you remember when we were like that?"

"Why did you tell them about that date?" Dan asked her, completely avoiding the question.

Mystic shrugged. "I don't know. It slipped."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Why I put up with this I'll never know."

Mystic smiled sweetly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Because I'm all you got."

"Don't remind me." Dan said with a bit of spite. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?" Mystic shot back.

"I'm hoping I do." Dan said before going to the back of the store.

Mystic rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses a little. "Sheesh lighten up a little."

"I heard that!"

A/N Sorry I had to write this one quick it was not as god because my sister is bothering me and that is my creative block. She's probably the reason all the dinosaurs died.

The next chapter's goanna be great. Trust me. My sister won't be here.

Signed Pka Sing


End file.
